Echoes of Time
by Maphiko
Summary: In the world where Seifer actually became a SeeD, would Squall and Rinoa ever have met? Would they have in fact ever loved? Or would Seifer become her knight, and save the world?
1. Shooting Stars

Echoes of Time. __

Chapter I: Shooting Stars.

Squall watched as Zell paced up and down impatiently, his fists clenched.  Seifer was almost as still as he was, leaning in apparent nonchalance against a wall.  Raijin and Fujin, as always, followed him like faithful dogs.  Other Garden students waited anxiously for the SeeD results to be announced.  Today, their hopes and dreams would either be proven- or crushed.  Squall idly wondered what he would do if rejected.  It didn't seem like much of a big deal to him.  He wanted to be a SeeD, but not with the desperation that others seemed to feel.  Besides, he knew he had done fairly well at the examination, despite having Seifer as a leader.  

One of the Garden Masters walked slowly down toward them, a list of names in one hand.  People stiffened, and conversations stopped abruptly.  It was in clear silence that the names of the chosen few were read out.  

"Zell.  Zell Dincht."

Zell gave whoop of delight, "Oh baby!!" he yelled as he leaped into the air, fists raised in victory.  He practically skipped out to the elevator.  

"Squall.  Squall from Squad D." 

His heart leapt, even though he did not look around, or display any sign of joy.  Squall strode out, looking neither left nor right.  Behind him he heard,

"Seifer Almasy.  That is all."

"CONGRATULATIONS."

"Go Seifer!  You really deserved it, ya know?  Me and Fujin knew you could do it ya know?"

Squall waited by the elevator for the Garden Master and Seifer, while Zell bounced up and down on his toes excitedly.  They went up to the third floor.

Cid smiled to himself.  Five new SeeD's had made it this year.  He stood, and handed each one their certificate, and a little advice.  

The first was a cheerful girl, Selphie.  She had transferred from Trabia Garden, and had taken over the Garden Festival.  He whispered in her ear, "I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival."

She smiled at him, and shook his hand.  

Next was a nondescript young man.  Nida.  Competent, but nothing about him was very memorable.  Cid knew sometimes he felt lost in the crowd.  As he shook the young man's hand he said in a low voice, "Do your best- even if you don't stand out."  

The young SeeD gave him a wry smile, and murmured, "Thank you Headmaster."

Cid moved onto Zell Dincht, an excitable young fellow, who looked like he could barely hold still.  "Psst," Cid murmured.  "Try to control your emotions a little." Zell nodded vigorously, grinning, and Cid stifled a sigh. 

Seifer Almasy had a slightly condescending smile on his face as he shook hands with the Head Master.  Cid leaned forward and quietly said, "Try to think things through."  He was a bit worried about Seifer, and wasn't sure if he really should have passed him.  He had failed the last two exams, as he didn't exactly follow commands very well, and tended to rush off and do his own thing.

He went onto Squall Leonhart.  As they shook hands, he grinned and said, "Finally.  Gunblade specialists in SeeD."  Squall nodded, but his expression did not change.  Cid had to stifle a sigh again.  He had high hopes for Squall, but wished he would speak more often.  

He started his speech, and was rambling on about the pride of Garden.  _Just listen to me.  I sound like an old woman.  The Garden Master touched his sleeve deferentially, and said, "You have many meetings sir.  Try to hurry."_

Cid sighed, and rubbed his head.  Those meetings gave him headaches, bargaining for the price of flesh and blood.  But he had better get down to business.  "Very well."

He finished up, and dismissed his youthful charges, then followed the Garden Master out.  

Squall followed the rest of the newly made SeeDs to the elevator.  Zell nudged him in the ribs and grinned.  "You looking forward to the Graduation Ball, Squall?"

Squall made no reply.  

Zell didn't take any offense.  "The food there is supposed the best, baby!"

Selphie giggled.  "Tee-hee!  You're a pig Zell!  I always see you stuffing yourself with hot dogs at the cafeteria, and I haven't even been here very long!"

Zell shrugged.  "Hey, it's a talent.  I am the hot dog eating extraordinaire!"

Seifer snickered loudly. "Yeah, whatever. . .chicken-wuss. ."

Zell turned on him, eyes flashing, hands knotted into fists.  "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!??"

Seifer rolled his eyes.  "Can't you hear either, chicken-wuss?"

Zell looked like he was about to explode again, then dropped his fists, and shook his head in disgust.

Selphie looked embarrassed, while Squall stared stoically at the floor.  Silence reigned in the elevator.  

They walked out again, towards their old classroom.  Raijin and Fujin bounded out.

"CELEBRATION." Fujin said decisively.  

Raijin followed up on what she was saying.  "Yeah, ya know?  We got that SeeD ball to go to ya know?"

Their leader smiled arrogantly.  "You'll come as my guests, of course."

The other students crowded around, and began to clap.  Zell grinned and bowed elaborately, while Seifer smirked.  Selphie looked euphoric, and Squall could hear her murmuring quietly, "SeeD!  SeeeeeDD!!! I made it into SeeeeD!!!!"

Squall looked at the faces of his fellow SeeD and his old classmates, which included many Trepies.  He turned around, and left.  

He wandered around Garden a bit, trying to decide how he felt.  Why wasn't he delirious with joy that he had finally made it into SeeD?  He had worked his way up to this for almost his whole life.  So why didn't he feel any thing?  He just felt a deep emptiness.  He didn't care.  

He headed for his room.  

Selphie Tilmitt was waiting for him.  He stopped for a moment, surprised, though nothing showed on his face, or in his eyes.  Selphie laughed. 

"What do you think?" she asked.  

Squall realized that she was wearing a SeeD uniform.  She showed it off to him.  "Yours is in your bedroom.  Instructor Trepe asked me to drop it off.  Why don't you change, and we can hit that PAH-TEY!!!"  

Squall shrugged, and entered his room.  A SeeD uniform awaited him.  He closed the door, and changed quickly.  

Once he was done, Selphie dragged him off to the ballroom on the second floor of the Garden.  

Rinoa Heartilly looked around for any signs of Seifer or Cid Kramer.  They still hadn't arrived, and all these stupid boys were hitting on her because of this stupid dress!  She resisted the urge to tug the high hemline down.  Other girls were wearing even skimpier outfits.  This was fine.  

She looked out the window disconsolately.  The moon shone yellow at her, like a big lamp in the sky.  She watched, enchanted, as a shooting star went by, and wished.  She didn't even know what she was wishing for; it was just a vague feeling in her heart. . .

She looked across as something caught her eye.  It was a young man, a SeeD graduate from his uniform.  He was really cute!  She could see he was looking at her, but made no other move.  His eyes were a blue-green; no a gray-green; no. . .  they shifted colors even as she watched.  She pointed to where the shooting star had flown through the night, and smiled.

He inclined his head slightly in a subtle movement.  She got it.  She walked over.  

She put her hands demurely behind her back.  "You're the best looking guy here."  She couldn't believe she actually said that! 

"Dance with me?"

He said nothing.  Great.  The one really cute guy in the room, and he had to be a dumb mute.  Or. . . 

"I get it.  You'll only dance with someone you like."  

He kept those beautiful eyes on her, as she clapped her hands, and leaned closer to him, and waved her hands as if casting a spell.  

"You're-going-to-like-me, you're-going-to-like-me. . . Did it work?"

He shrugged, and said, "I can't dance."

He speaks!  At last!  "You'll be fine," she said, grabbing his hand.  "I can't be alone on the dance floor."

The strains of Waltz to the Moon started as she pulled him on.  He was very awkward, but she persisted, even when he tried to walk off.  He only started to really dance after they bumped into a couple.

"Watch it!" the guy said.

Rinoa made a small face at him, then continued dancing with someone who suddenly knew the steps better then she did.  They completed the rest of the dance, and began to sway gently to the rest of the music.  Fireworks started, she could see them through the huge glass dome that arched over the ballroom.  That sly dog, she thought amused.  He really didn't want to dance, did he?

She looked at him.  He had an almost peaceful look on his face, and he was smiling very slightly.  

Her eyes widened however, as she looked over his shoulder.  Seifer was storming towards them, and he did not look happy.  

Seifer was a SeeD.  At last.  He shouldn't have doubted himself, he knew he would make it eventually.  Just knew it.  Raijin and Fujin heaped praise on him, as was his due.  Everyone was congratulating him.  He wondered where Rinoa was.  She had promised she would be here for his triumph.  He looked around the ballroom, his gaze straying to the dance floor.  His breath caught, for there, on the dance floor, was Rinoa Heartilly.

Dancing in the arms of his rival, Squall Leonhart.  

He stalked over, ignoring what his admirer's were saying.  For once, he didn't care.  Jealousy welled up in him.  Rinoa had come for him!  

"Rinoa." He said icily, when he had reached them.  "You're coming with me."

Squall eyed him calmly.  "She's dancing with me Seifer."

Seifer glared at him.  "Not any more.  Come on Rinoa!" He grabbed her by the wrist.  

Rinoa pulled her wrist away.  "Don't create a scene, _please Seifer." She said pleadingly.  She looked at both men, who were ignoring her now, gazes locked, one hostile, the other unfailingly calm.  And contemptuous.  _

"You don't have to go with him." Squall said softly.

Rinoa shook her head in frustration.  This was turning out to be very ugly.  "Seifer."

"Yes, Rinoa?"

"I'll go with you.  Just. . .don't make anymore of a scene ok?"

Seifer smirked triumphantly at Squall, turned and dragged Rinoa off the floor.  She smiled embarrassedly and then winked as she followed his rival.  

Squall stared after her, his shock not manifesting on face except for a slight narrowing of his eyes.  

End of Chapter I.  

_Author's Note: Ah, the melodrama of it all.  I'm sorry, I know it _is _melodramatic, but I liked it too much.  Heh._

****

****

****


	2. Missions

Echoes of Time  
Chapter 2: Missions  
By Sephiroth_4000

Squall woke to a light tap on the door, and the muffled voice of Instructor Trepe.  "Squall!  The Headmaster wants to see you in an hour."  

Mercifully, after that she left.  He sat up and rubbed his rumpled brown hair, then rolled out of bed to get dressed.  If the Headmaster wanted to see him in an hour, then he had better be ready well before then.  

Cid nodded to the group of newly made SeeDs.  "This is, of course, not the norm.  Usually, I would not think of risking my new SeeDs before they have had some time to adjust; however, this is an easy enough mission.  You are to go to Timber and assist a resistance group there, the 'Forest Owls.'"

Seifer grinned slightly; so, the ever-charming Rinoa Heartilly had managed to convince the old man.  Amazing, considering hiring SeeD normally cost an arm and a leg, as it should be.  They were the best.  But he knew Rinoa wasn't all that rich.  Just your average run of the mill Timber teen, although, if you came from Timber it was pretty much certain you were part of the "resistance."  Unless of course you were Galbadian. . .

            With a shake of his head, he cast aside all those little niggling thoughts, and jerked a thumb at Raijin and Fujin.  "Hey, Headmaster Cid?  Can I take my posse with me?"

Cid shook his head, but more in resignation then in actual negation.  "Could I really stop them from coming with you Seifer?"  
Seifer grinned even more widely, as he heard Fujin's answer to the Principal.  "NEGATIVE."

Zell was not happy.  It was bad enough that he had already been assigned to a mission, so soon after his graduation.  There were after all a lot more senior SeeDs who constantly loitered around Balamb Garden.  But that was fair enough, he was now a SeeD, and under the Headmaster's orders for as long as he was a SeeD.  He could deal with that.  

But, why, in the name of Hyne was he stuck with Seifer, and his bloody posse?  True, that girl Selphie was coming along, and she seemed friendly enough.  He already knew she was competent with her nunchakus, having fought by her side at the Dollet campaign.  But, stuck with Seifer?  And Raijin and Fujin?  Tell the truth, he didn't really mind the last two that much, they were all right on their own.  It was just that when they were around Seifer, they ceased to be Raijin and Fujin, and instead became some weird extension of the Great Almasy himself.  They were his _posse_.  How pathetic.  They probably would have become SeeDs if they weren't so hung up on that ass.

"Hey, Chicken-Wuss."

Speak of the devil.  He would so not reply to that name.  He could feel a flush starting up the sides of his neck, and could see Selphie fidgeting uncomfortably next to him.  

"Look at me when I speak to you, Chicken-Wuss."

He was getting irritated now.  "Look, Seifer, give it a rest."

The blonde raised his eyebrows mockingly.  "Oooh, I'm _so _scared."

Zell lapsed back into silence.  Seifer was bored that was all.  It was always like this once he climbed into a car, Zell had known that from a long way back, from countless field trips when they were younger.  

He wondered where the hell Squall was.  Out of all the recently promoted SeeDs, it was only him, and that other guy; Nida, he thought, that weren't here.  Seifer picked on Squall even more then he picked on Zell, amazingly.  The only difference was that Squall didn't even seem to hear it.  

Zell wished he had that talent.

"Squall," the Headmaster greeted him gravely.  Squall saluted him, then stood ready at attention.

"At ease," Cid said somewhat absently.  He looked somewhat preoccupied, and seemed to searching for some elusive paper on his desk.  

At the command, Squall eased up somewhat, and let his gaze rest upon the room he had only seen once before.  Although all of Balamb Garden was beautiful, (rumours were that it had been fashioned by the legendary artisans of Esthar) this was by far its' most impressive room by Squall's reckoning.  The entire ceiling was fashioned of glass, edged and ornamented with some delicate metal filigree, and beyond he could see the clouds lazily drifting across the deep blue sky. 

"Squall." 

"Yes sir?" Patiently.

The Headmaster tossed him a sheaf of papers.  "Deliver this to Galbadian Garden for me.  You will be briefed further on your mission there.  SeeD Quistis Trepe will accompany you.  Meet her at the Front Gate."

"Yes sir."  SeeDs don't ask questions.   

Galbadia Garden. . .The most formal of all the Gardens.  While Trabia tended to take on most of the very young cadets, and Balamb the SeeDs-in-training, the Galbadian Garden was a lot bigger, having a lot more cadets then the remote Balamb and Trabia Gardens.  

Squall sighed, and reviewed everything he could remember, and then scanned the minute brief Cid had given him. The messages to the Headmaster's Galbadian counterpart, were of course sealed. The Headmaster might as well just send it in the post.  He sighed disgustedly, then headed for the front gate.  He might as well get it over and done with. 

First a train to Timber from Balamb.  Then from there, he could get to the nearest stop to Galbadia Garden, and hike the rest of the way.  Damned if he was going to hire a car for this.  

The train station was busy.  Selphie bounced lightly up and down on her heels, trying to see the timetable over the crowd.  It wasn't her fault she was short.  "Ten o' clock, train to Timber!" she sang out to her companions.  "We have to wait at least an hour.   Another train comes half an hour later."

Seifer nodded, from where he was slouched against the wall.  Looking, or rather trying to look cool calm and collected.  Selphie snorted softly.  What a poser.  She didn't mind Seifer, but he could be a bit. . .well, annoying with his constant pretensions.  Like he was a knight or a general or something.  What a laugh.  He was as new to being a SeeD as any of them, and rumours were that he had come very close to _not_ being selected.  And of course since he was eighteen, he would have been kicked out Garden after that.  With money of course.  Garden took care of its' children.  He probably would have had to find work as an ordinary mercenary.  Oh, that would have taken a bite out of his arrogance.

She shook her head.  Why was she being so malicious?  It wasn't like her.  She firmly put all such thoughts out of her head, and made her way through the thick crowd toward the rest of the group.  "Why don't we get something to eat?" she suggested brightly.

But no one was listening to her.  Seifer had straightened, and was looking at the crowd, eyes narrowing.  Raijin and Fujin wore looks of impeccable blandness, while Zell just looked incredulous.  "Of all the luck. . ." he muttered. 

Selphie turned.  What on earth were they all so worked up over?

Her eyes widened.  Making his calm way through the crowd as if no one else existed, was Squall Leonhart.  Although it didn't look like he had seen them yet. . .She really hoped he wasn't taking the train to Timber.  Not that she had any personal objection to Squall.  While he was a bit to silent and cold for her taste, she could see why a lot of the female cadets at Garden sighed and giggled behind their hands when he went by.  And he wielded his gunblade with impressive ease.  No, she didn't want him on the same train as her because she would be on the same train as Seifer. On the way back from Dollet in the submarine. . .Well, there was obviously bad blood between the two.  Bad enough that they had actually wounded each other in training.  Both young men's scars were raw and livid looking.

He finally saw them, though only the slight flick of his eyes told her so.  He actually turned his back, ostensibly to look at the timetables.  While he was shorter then Seifer, he didn't have to jump to see over the crowd.  He was a nice height to Selphie's thinking. . .

"What is he doing here?" Seifer said angrily.

"Catching a train maybe?" Zell suggested.  He lent back and crossed his arms in response to Seifers' glare.

"Very funny, Chicken Wuss."

The library was quiet and deserted.  With students anxiously studying for the next SeeD exam, which rumours had would be in Galbadia itself, no one had much time for the library anymore.  Most were in the Training Centre, levelling up, and trying to increase their skills.  But it was perfect for her.

Squall. . .Did he even remember her anymore?  She had gone to visit him in the Infirmary, but he had been too woozy from the drugs Dr Kadowaki had given him.  She hadn't had the courage to see him before that.  It had been so long, and her little brother had grown up so much. . .without her.  And her greatest fear was that he had forgotten her.  He had only been five when he had last seen her.

Ellone Loire was very lonely.  Uncle Laguna was long gone, absorbed in Esthar's presendential duties.  Matron was gone. . .she shuddered away from the thought of Matron.  No, Edea was no longer safety for her.  Edea had her own trouble, much to Ellone's sorrow.  It was after all her fault.  And as for the other children from the orphanage. . .they were all grown up now.  No one needed her, or looked up to her.  And the White SeeD ship had sailed back to Galbadia for repairs.  Without her.  It was too dangerous for her to enter the Sorceress' Country.  

It was so lonely here.  But not as lonely as wandering through Garden.  She knew that Anju and Isamu, the two White SeeDs who had been left to guard her were some where around, but they were no comfort.  They longed to be back on the ship, and she was only a burden.

If only. . .as always, her thoughts strayed back to the past.  And her unconscious power writhed out, and made it so. . .If only she could _see. . ._

What the. . .Squall clutched his head, and rocked forward.  A pain. . .and a ringing in his head.. . .his vision was slipping away. . .vaguely he could hear alarmed cries all around him, even as he fell hard to the ground.    
  


*   *   *   *   *

"Laguna, don't tell me we're lost again," Ward growled.

Kiros groaned at his sheepish nod.

"Come one guys!" Laguna protested.  "I do know where we are. . .sort of."

"Just what I needed," Kiros grumbled.  "Stuck in the jungle with two madmen."

Ward mock scowled at him.

Laguna scratched his head thoughtfully, while his two comrades continued to bicker good-naturedly.  How did he always manage to get them into these messes?  Oh well, he always got them out of them as well, and that was what counted by his thinking.  He grinned.  "Let's go guys!  There is a path, so let's follow it!"

He set off at a dead run, and heard Kiros mutter something truly baleful under his breath as the two hurried to catch up with him.  

Thick green foliage went past in a blur.  He easily navigated the narrow bridge over a sludgy green stream, and continued on.  Truth was, the heat was starting to get to him.  A bit.  The heavy Galbadian Army uniform didn't help.  The damn thing was always itchy.  At least he had. . .lost. . .the helmet somewhere during the fighting before, outside the city Timber itself.  The citizens had been rioting, when the Galbadians had bought in the first of the logging companies.

No matter.  He smiled, vindicated, as he spied a deserted van in front of them.  "There, what did I tell you!?  Huh?  Let's take off for Deling City men!"

Ward eyed him dubiously.  "Laguna, are you sure?  I mean, can we really just take off?"

Laguna smirked, deliberately obnoxious.  "Ward, buddy, pal, of _course_ I'm sure!"

Kiros frowned.  "Why does that not make me feel better?"

"Aw, shaddup the two of you, and get in the car."

They piled in, Laguna swinging into the driver's seat.  Predictably, the car took off with a squeal of tires, and a cloud of dust.

It had been a long day.  Julia Heartilly stretched, and smoothed the folds of her red velvet dress.  She had been all over town, trying to get another job.  Unfortunately, there wasn't much work in Deling City for a musician.  She had just made it to the Galbadian Hotel in time.  The manager hadn't been too pleased.  

She made her way down the curving stairs, her heels sinking into the thick ruby carpet.  She looked around the room as she made her graceful way down, and her heart skipped a beat as she saw him there.  As usual, his two friends were with him.  She looked away, and continued to the piano, and lifted the lid up in a practiced motion.  She pulled out the chair, sat carefully, and began to play.

Although she usually played something upbeat and modern, or something fairly laid back and jazzy; it was that kind of place; tonight she was daring.  She played something of her own composition.  Oh, it was a simple little thing, easy to finger, the chords unadorned, but the music was soft and the melody true, something that only she had ever heard, and now she would let others hear.  A gift, though that was too arrogant a term for it.  

He had approached the piano.  Stunned for a moment she played on automatically, though she watched him covertly from beneath her lashes.  His eyes, a clear deep almost emerald green were fixed on her.  Suddenly with a small groan, he doubled up, clutching up his leg, and she was hard pressed to stop herself from laughing.  He began walking in small circles.  Obviously this was something he was used to.  She watched, even as she neared the end sequence of notes, and he limped back to his table dejected.  She smiled secretly even as the last chord reverberated softly through the piano.  

Greatly daring herself, she rose, and approached the table.  His friends saw her, and thankfully left, discreetly.  Even as he looked after her in bemusement, she tapped him gently on the shoulder.  "Mind if I sit here?"

He jumped, and spun around.  "Wha-. . .er n-n-not at all!"

She smiled, at sat, running a hand through her smooth cap of hair.   He smiled back uneasily, and quickly moved over.  "Say. . ." She began, not sure how to phrase it so he wouldn't assume _things._  "Would you like to go up to my room to talk?"

"W-What!?  Y-your room?"

"Well, yes.  It's a bit hard to talk here; everyone's listening."  And they were, though they were trying not to look obviously.  Several moved away at once, looking dubiously innocent.  She made a small face.

"S-sure!"

She inclined her head, and told him how to get there.  He nodded vigorously, and she turned and left.

He came up soon later, and they talked.  Once she was past his shyness, he proved to be quite a talker.  He revealed his ambition, to be an itinerant writer for Timber Maniacs, a fairly well known company who usually gave young journalists a chance.  Just as abashed, she revealed her secret ambition, to compose a song.  All through the night, they talked.  It was unlike anything Julia had ever had before.  And near the end, before his friend banged on the door, she realised she could in fact write a song now.  About him.  She knew him deep, and he was her inspiration just like that.  The stanzas and rhythms and the lyrics were singing in her head right now.

She told him so.  And he rubbed his head, and blushed.  "M-me?" he had asked, disbelieving.  And then his friend had banged on the door, and he had to go.  

Laguna looked at her one last time.  There was no need to say anything else.

*   *   *   *   *

  
_Author's Note: A little long that chapter.  And I know I didn't do the Laguna dream precisely.  However. . .well you know.  Thanks for reading!  And sorry if you got bored during the Laguna bit, I did try to follow the game pretty exactly there.  Nothing much happened in this chapter.  More should happen in the next chapter._  
  
  
  



	3. The Sorceress Speaks

Echoes of Time

Chapter 3:The Sorceress Speaks 

By Sephiroth 4000

Seifer Almasy was a happy, happy man.  Not only was he rid of Squall Leonhart, who had been sent off to Galbadia Garden like a messenger boy, he was also the leader of his first mission, which would involve seeing and protecting his Princess.  Yes, Seifer was very happy. 

            If only he could get rid of that slight headache he'd had since they had all collapsed at the train station. . .

            He nodded at Watts.  No careful coded phrases were needed; all of the Timber Owls knew him from sight, from his last acquaintance with them last summer. They were led onto the train, Zell shooting him murderous looks from more teasing on the train, while his posse and Selphie Tilmitt's faces were utterly unreadable.  Who knew what they felt?  He certainly didn't care. All he could feel was the heady rush of exhilaration and adrenaline.  He couldn't wait to see Rinoa again.

            Zone greeted him with relative friendliness, though a bit cooler then usual for him.  Truth be told, Zone thought Seifer was an ass, but Rinoa liked, maybe even loved him, and people Rinoa liked, Rinoa defended to the death.  

            It was one of the perks of being good friends with her.  God knew, he thought affectionately, there were enough downsides.  They hadn't given her the nickname "Princess" for nothing.  Still, for a girl from a stuck up rich Galbadian family, she was pretty decent.

            In answer to Seifer's inquiry of Rinoa's whereabouts, he grinned, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.  "The Princess was late getting home last night.   She's taking a nap in the last room.  Wake her up will you?"

            Seifer grinned back, though he resented being sent over like an errand boy.  He _was a SeeD now after all.  But the thought of surprising Rinoa like that. . .she would probably think she was dreaming at first._

            Alas, even as he entered, the train shuddered to an ungainly halt, waking her.  She blinked sleepily at him, half sitting up, and rubbed her eyes.  "Seifer. . .?" she said slowly.

            "Hi Princess." He grinned and opened his arms. 

            "SEIFER!" she exclaimed, and flung herself into his arms.  He whirled her around before settling her gently to her feet.  She gazed at him with frank wonder, and then began to laugh.  "I can't believe you came so quickly!  I thought it would be at least a week before you got here. . ."

            He shrugged at that.  "Zone and Watts said that it was time that we were briefed in on the mission.  I just came to wake you up."

            She linked her arm through his companionably.  "Right.  Let's go."  There was a light in her dark eyes, and a set in her shoulders that bespoke determination.

            The pseudo Presidents' eyes began to glow, and it swayed impossibly.  Seifer knew what that meant; the construct was going to self-destruct, and try to take them with it.  Shit.

            The mission had gone off well at first, but he should have known that something would go wrong.  The way the Owls had just plopped down together,  and hadn't even asked them for input had spoke of inexperience.  Dammit, Seifer should have intervened, but hadn't thought of it.  He was a SeeD, and SeeDs followed their client's orders.  It must have been the intelligence, because their plan, although risky, had worked.  It was only that the Galbadian Government had taken the resistance factions into account. . .

            "Retreat!" he yelled, as he grabbed Rinoa and hauled ass to the exit.  The train was still moving, but he didn't care, even as pushed the alarm button by the door.  The door slid open abruptly, and he dived out rolling around and around, doing his best to protect Rinoa from the bumps.  Thank god she wasn't the type to scream her lungs out when frightened.

            Several more thuds sounded, and small showers of gravel heralded the escape of others.  Mere seconds later, even as the train continued, there was a deafening explosion, and the backwash of heat and debris rolled over them all.

            "Our base. . .it's gone."  A quiet, frightened, almost awed exhalation from Zone, their so-called leader.  _Maybe Zone and Watts fathers had had some grit to them, but those two seemed soft to Seifer.  They hadn't even gone on the mission, but had let their "Princess" go.  Disgusting._

            Seifer shook his head.  "Accept it." His voice was hard.  "The thing to think about now, is what to do.  Where do we go from here?  After all, all of _us," a sweep of his hand to his fellow SeeDs, "are contracted to you until 'the independence of Timber.'" _

            He had had no idea that the contract old Cid had drawn up would include something like that.  How were five people supposed to free Timber when countless resistance groups had failed?  Even if they were SeeDs, and with all the training that guaranteed. They were still only a group of five.

            Rinoa struggled up, and brushed the dirt off her clothes, and out of her hair.  "We won't be able to go to Timber for a while," she said absently.  "Seifer. I think you'd better take us somewhere safe until all the ruckus dies down."

            Zone shook his head.  "Look, maybe you should go with them Rinoa.  But me and Watts had better go back into Timber, and reassure all out contacts that we're still alive.  And set up another base.  Stay in touch."  

            Rinoa watched them go, her distress evident, but did not stop them.

            Seifer shook his head in slight disbelief, but let it go.  "Right,' he began authoritatively.  "In cases of emergency, SeeDs should head to the nearest Garden, and no, Raijin I don't remember what article that is, or what number.  And I don't want to know.  The nearest Garden is Galbadia.  That should be safe for enough for us.  Rinoa, you had best pretend to be another SeeD.  Less questions that way, and then they won't inquire about you, or try to hand you over to the Galbadian Government.  We'll stay there until Zone or Watts contacts us.  Any questions?"

            They all shook their heads.  Seifer felt a moment of gratification, for they _all looked relieved that someone had known what to do, even Chicken-Wuss.  Yes, he was a good leader now, and could forget that mess in Dollet. . .for a little while._

            They had been at Galbadia Garden for a week now.  Classes seemed to be different here: Squall had attended a few out of curiosity of how the respective Gardens worked.  Instead of classroom discussion and teaching, here an Instructor would just talk and talk while all the cadets took reams of notes.  Odd; although this way seemed more efficient, Squall liked Balamb Garden's way better.  Here, the student's only learned exactly what they needed, nothing less, but nothing more either.

            He was bored out of his mind.  He had no idea what most SeeDs did in their spare time, but since he got here, he had mostly been training, because there was simply nothing else to do.  He hadn't realized classes had taken up so much of his time, even in his last year as a cadet.  And now. . .Hyne he was _bored._

            He had even resorted to watching TV, not that there was anything that interested him.  All he was doing was flicking through them one by one. . .around and around.  Quistis had gone out; although he hated boredom, it was better then hearing her probing questions.  Why the hell was she always so interested in what he felt and thought?  Part of Garden's training was to learn to distance yourself from emotions; often they hampered in battle.  And yet, here was Instructor Trepe constantly asking him how he felt.  He would never ever understand why.

            Abruptly, all the channels fuzzed out, with a loud crackle.  Letting out a curse, Squall straightened out of his slump, even as a fat portly man in a tan suit gave a squeak of excitement from behind a podium on the TV screen.  

            "Oh my. . .Is it really working?  Oh!  Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in seventeen years, we have a live broadcast!  Yes, this _is a live broadcast, not a recording!  And now, please welcome President Vinzer Deling of Galbadia!"_

            The national anthem of Galbadia blared on, jarringly loud, even as the President stepped up to speak.  His smile was hearty, but the cold calculation in his eyes showed through even on camera.  Squall listened in disbelief at the absolute drivel the man was spouting, about "goodwill to all nations," even though everyone had been shocked by the recent, sudden savage invasion of Dollet.  He continued on in much the same sentimental vein, finally summarizing, and then ended.  "And now," he said, gesturing grandiosely, "I would like to introduce my ambassador to the world. . .the Sorceress Edea!"  

            Squall leaned forward, his eyes intent on the small TV screen, even as a stunningly beautiful woman gracefully inclined her head to Vinzer Deling, before speaking to the world.  Squall ignored her words, which seemed to be much in the same vein as the President's, and carefully dissected her with his eyes, finally arriving at the conclusion that she was from no country that he knew of.  The way she dressed, her elaborate eye make-up. . .Even the colour of her skin and the possible colour of her hair (dark, from her eyebrows; they rest had been hidden by some sort of head dress), she could have come from anywhere.  There was also a peculiar agelessness about her. . .he revised his earlier opinion.  Although she was beautiful, it was in a kind of repulsive way, much like the way an insect or an oil slick can be beautiful.  But behind that, she seemed strangely familiar to him.  

            His studies had covered all the countries of the world, with one exception; Esthar.  Esthar had completely shut itself away from the world seventeen years ago, right after the end of the third Sorceress War.  And this "ambassador" had been introduced as a Sorceress.  If Galbadia had managed to ally themselves with Esthar, a country that had been remarkably well advanced in technology seventeen years ago, they were all in trouble.  He hated to see what level of technology the Silent Country was at now.  Interesting times to live in.  With the smell and threat of war around, SeeD should be even more in demand.

            The broadcast ended, and he switched the television off thoughtfully, even as Quistis entered.  She seemed somewhat worked up.  "Squall," she said shortly. "Principal Martin has called us in at last.  However, I also saw Seifer and his group just come in.  They have also been summoned."

            Squall shrugged.  "We'd better report."  Speculating would do nothing at the moment, especially since they could just go and find out right now.

            "A moment please," the head of Galbadia Garden said.  "At ease."

            The five from Balamb relaxed immediately, and Seifer watched with some amusement as Rinoa hastily copied.  She had been just a second slower then the rest in standing at attention, and saluting, but was bearing up well.  

            Strict training forced him not to look around when the door slid open and shut behind him.  However, he did flinch when a familiar expressionless voice said directly behind him, "Here as commanded, Sir."

            Seifer watched in disbelief as Squall and Instructor Trepe circled around his group, and saluted crisply to the Principal.  Martin nodded in return.

            "You are all from Balamb Garden?"

            "Correct, sir." Squall and Seifer answered at the same time.  

            "Here are your orders.  I believe that you," he pointed at Squall, "have been ordered leader by Headmaster Kramer himself.  This is a very special mission."  Principal Martin eyed them all, even as he handed over the orders to their _leader.  Squall was their __leader.  Seifer couldn't believe it; it was like a slap in the face from Cid.  Had the Headmaster known that their mission in Timber would fail?  Had he thought that __Seifer would fail?_

            "Sir."

            Seifer was startled by his rival's disconcertingly calm voice.  Had Squall known. . .

            "This mission requires a sniper.  Presently there is no one here with that skill."

            "Yes.  A sniper by the name of Irvine Kinneas will join you.  He is waiting by the front gate."

            "Sir."

            "Anymore questions?" The Principal's eyes were icy, and he was impatiently drumming his fingers on his desk.

            "No sir."

            "Dismissed."

            Once they were outside, Selphie who looked like she was bursting with curiousity, exclaimed.  "Squall!  What are you doing here!  And what's our mission?"

            At the same time, Rinoa, who had finally gotten a clear look at Squall's face; and his scar, also exclaimed, "You!  You're the boy from the dance!"

            Dead silence greeted her words, even as Squall blandly scrutinized her smiling face, before turning to address Seifer.  "She's not a SeeD, Seifer.  What are you doing passing her off as one?"

            Seifer shrugged lazily, and slung a casual, proprietary arm around Rinoa..  "Protecting a client. . .you know how it works Squall.  I'm held to protect my client through whatever means possible."

            Squall eyed him dubiously.  "Sure.  But brining her to this mission won't be the best way to 'protect' her, Seifer."  

            "Excuse me!" Selphie burst out loudly.  "I'd kinda like to know what our mission is!"

            "So would I," Rinoa said, shrugging Seifer's arm off.

            Squall quelled both girls with a look.  "It's probably best if we meet this sharpshooter first.  That way, if he doesn't know this missions details I can inform him at the same time."

            Without another word, he turned, and headed for the front gate.  After a moments incredulous silence, the rest of the group followed.

            "Seifer's really steamed," Zell whispered to Selphie.  With Seifer taken up with Rinoa (not that he wanted to talk to Seifer) and Raijin and Fujin keeping to themselves, he had been thrown into Selphie's company a lot.  He was comfortable working with her, but was a little amazed by her constant cheerfulness.  

            Selphie looked at him, then giggled quietly.  "I'll say.  Not leader AND the leader is his arch-rival.  And in front of Rinoa too."

            Zell grinned, then his smile faltered.  "Squall seems. . .well, Squall."

            "You can say that again.  I don't think anything throws him out of step.  He'll always be the same, and react the same too."

            "Yup."

            "Now what's a pretty bunch of ladies doing with these boys?"

            Selphie's gaze snapped up.  It appeared that they had found their sniper.

            "Our mission," Squall stopped, dreading the inevitable outcry there would be when he told them.  "Right.  Recently President Vinzer Deling appointed an ambassador, the Sorceress Edea.  The heads of Garden conferred, and they believe the Sorceress will pressure the other leaders of the world, the ones that aren't already under Galbadia's thumb.  Our mission," he paused again, despite the others annoyed looks, "Is to assassinate the Sorceress." 

            Gasps all around, and immediate protests.  He held up a hand for silence, and they subsided quickly.  Thank god for their training.  "We will divide into groups of three.  In a week, Deling is holding a parade for Edea in his city.  We will attack then.  Group A will trap the Sorceress' float between two gates.  Group B will be with Irvine, and make sure nothing threatens him directly.  Group C will be stationed near the gates, and attack the Sorceress directly, if the shot somehow fails."

            Irvine smirked.  "Trust me, there won't be any need.  I won't miss."

            Squall glanced at him coldly.  "I'll be with Group C.  I trust you'll want to be with your posse?" he asked Seifer. 

            Seifer shook his head, smirking at his erst-while rival.  "No way Squall.  I'll be with _you and make sure you don't mess up.  And of course, Miss Heartilly will come with me?"_

            "Sure." 

            "This isn't a game," Squall snapped.  "She's a civilian."

            "Aw, is Squall worried he won't be able to protect her?  Don't worry; I'll protect her."

            "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," Rinoa said tartly.  "I may not be in the same caliber as you all, but I can avoid getting hurt."

            Squall shrugged, but seemed displeased, much to Seifer's pleasure.  

            Irvine drawled from behind them all, "I think I'll take these two lovely ladies."  He pointed rakishly at Quistis and Selphie. Both looked astonished.

            Squall shrugged again.  "Fine.  Have a good time. . ."

            For some reason Squall couldn't fathom both girls gaped at him, then glared and sniffed. 

            "Fine!" Selphie said in a low tight voice.  "We _will have a good time.  C'mon Irvy."     _

            Irvine looked surprised, but didn't skip a beat, and wrapped an arm around each girl.  "Let's go," he said, grinning widely.  

_Author's Note:  Sorry I took such a long long time to update.  I know it's dragging a little bit, but I just need to get past these first stages before the storyline really starts to diverge from FF8's.  Please bear with me, and don't give up!  Arigato.  And thanks for all your lovely reviews, you all say such nice things to me._


	4. Legend of the Star

Echoes of Time  
Chapter 4: Legend of the Star  
By Sephiroth 4000  
  
            It was cold, the air-conditioning was on too high.  Quistis absently rubbed her arms, even as she watched Seifer glare at Squall, and Squall ignore him.  Hyne, how many times had she seen _this _little act played out?  Too many times.  It was, no _had _been so hard when she had been an Instructor, teaching those two.  She faltered, her breath catching as it always did, when she thought of the words Cid had told her so gently, but somehow that kindness had made it worse.  
  
_"I'm sorry, Quistis, but the faculty and I cannot allow you teach any longer . . ."  
                        ". . .feel that you would be better off working as an ordinary SeeD. . ."  
                                    ". . .discipline problems within the classroom. . just look at the Almasy boy. . ."  
                                                            "Dismissed.  Your Instructor's licence terminates at midnight."  
  
_            Maybe she did have confidence problems, she thought angrily, but she _knew _that she had been a good Instructor.  Better then some of the others. . .was it her fault if she moulded her students to think, and question _everyone _even herself?  The others just forced their students into being good _obedient _little SeeDs, never mind that they have brains, and wills. . .She realised that her hands had each other in  a death grip, the thin black leather of her gloves straining over her knuckles.  She sighed disgustedly, and self-consciously relaxed them.  
            Life sucked.  She realised she was on dwelling on being fired, because she desperately did _not _want to think of the mission coming.  Each mile the train they were on devoured, each breath she took, carried her that much closer to her mission. . .To _assassinate _a _Sorceress._  This was madness.  It might have been cowardly, she shook that away,  not a coward unless you run away, but she was relieved that she was only going to be protecting that annoying young sniper. She might have been only one year older then the rest of her team, but that was just enough difference to enable her to remember the last Sorceress War, terrible remembrances of fire and blood.  Quistis no longer had nightmares about it, but she _remembered.  _It was enough to make her afraid.  
            She glanced around.  The carriage had an almost funeral air to it.  The only sound was the slight scuffing noise of Zell's feet, as he deftly manoeuvred through his combat forms.  Up, down, twist, kick.  It was actually rather hypnotic watching him.  She only hoped that it was burning off his nervous energy.  
            If only she had such a convenient way. . .  
  
            Deling City was crowded, Squall noted almost absently.  His eyes swept almost feverishly across the mass of people, even as he led his team to find a :'General Caraway'.  The hotel was already full from reservations alone.  They would be staying at his mansion, and the General would guide them to their positions shortly before the parade.  
            Even as he looked around, he could _feel _Seifer's eyes on him, doing their best to stare a hole through him.  His rival would do his best to throw him off, make him look bad.  Dammit, what the _hell_ was the Headmaster doing, appointing him leader?  If anything, it was Instructor Trepe who should be leading; she had more experience then any of them. Squall truly did not want to lead; not because he couldn't do it, but because he disliked being _responsible _for other people.  He liked working on his own. . .  
            His mindset was irritable, even as he stepped up to the guard posted outside the General's mansion.  Silently he noticed the darkened gardens around the imposing building.  An extravagant waste of space, and cover enough to hide someone. . .but there _was_ a guard, and fairly formidable walls. . ."I'm here to see the General," he said shortly.  
            "Too many people have been bothering the General," the guard grumbled.  "Who are you?"  
            "Squall Leonhart, from Garden."  
            The guard scrutinized him, then shook his head.  "Listen you punks, just because you made it into Garden doesn't mean you can see the General anytime!  If you wanna see him that bad, go to the ruins to the ea-"  
            Squall's patience snapped, and while the guard had been talking, he fished out a paper included with the mission briefing, and shoved into the guards' face.  There was _no _ way he was doing the General's trumped up test; he had heard about it while at Galbadia Garden.  "This is a paper from Headmaster Martin, authorizing me to see the General._._"  
            He wasn't aware of how icy his tone had become, or how his gaze had snapped up from it's usual disinterested stare at the ground, or how his posture had changed, suddenly subtly aggressive.  Rinoa, however, peering around Seifer's back, saw and noted all of this.  Growing up with her father, and surrounded by politicians and military types, she had grown adept at reading body language from the tiniest twitch.  She had to suppress a giggle, because the poor guard looked so flabbergasted even as he checked the paper.  Her father's way to get rid of "whiners" was to send them off to the ruins on some bogus task.  Usually the monsters there sent people screaming away.  She wondered idly how this lot would have fared.  Just travelling with them from Timber; their fighting skills and attitudes were amazing.  Even Squall and Seifer who seemed to detest each other, were able to work together during a battle.  And the ruthless way they fought. . .she had learned a lot just from watching.  
            She sighed even as the guard stammered something about this being most irregular, and resumed hiding behind Seifer's tall frame.  It wouldn't do for her father to see her after all.  
              
            General Caraway waited by the door.  His sharp eyes studied the young SeeDs, and he smiled grimly.  He hoped they were worth the incredible amount of money Garden had charged.  They were _very _young; he judged that none of them were over twenty.  Yet there was a lethal grace in the way their leader (the only one he could properly see) walked, and coldness in the boy's eyes.    
            There was a flash of blue behind a blonde boy, and a face that quickly went back into hiding.  A _very _familiar face.  _Rinoa!? _His daughter had become a SeeD!?  Last time he had had someone checking on her, she was playing at being a rebel in Timber.  It was true that Galbadia Garden accepted anyone who cleared the tests, but still. . .  
            His mind spinning, General Caraway led the mercenaries inside.  
  
            Rinoa sighed, and turned over to lie more comfortably on her side.  She was so tired that she couldn't sleep.  Although the SeeDs had let her have a bed the whole way through the trip (Client's rights, she told herself) she still hadn't slept much.  She didn't know how they had managed sleeping in shifts.  And they had still gone out!  After being shown the positions they would be waiting in on the day of the parade, _that man _had told them they could rest or see the city.  True, they had rested for a little, but then they had all gone!  Seifer _had_ woken her to see if she wanted to come, but she had swatted at him, and mumbled into her pillow, "Go away.  Let me sleep.  . ."  
            It was no good.  She sat up abruptly, flinging off the floral print covers, and irritably pulled on her blue robe.  Maybe she'd go up to the back balcony; there was always a breeze up there, and it was slighty stuffy in here.  Lithely stretching, arms raised above her head, she climbed the stairs and went into the master bedroom, empty ever since her mother died.  The room was bare, having long ago been stripped of her mother's feminie gentle touches, her father unable to bear seeing them.  The balcony door's _were _open though, a gentle wind billowing through gauzy white curtains. She gave a little sigh, and pushed through them.    
            It was a beautiful night, the sky blessedly free from smog, the wind cool and refreshing against her overheated body.  She started however, when a shadow from the other end of the balcony (the entrance from the upstairs guestroom) moved, and looked at her, then resumed his silent scrutiny of the star-studded night sky.    
            "Squall!" she exclaimed, half laughing, her heart still racing.  "You startled me."  
            He said nothing, unmoving and silent.  She paced slowly towards him, her boots making very little noise against the stone floor.    
            "It's a  beautiful night, isn't it?" she remarked, hugging herself.    
            He flicked his gaze to her once, then appeared to look away.  ". . .Is it really."  It was not a question, merely a statement, and Rinoa felt her smile falter a little against the absolute disinterest in that statement.    
            "Look," she began quietly.  "I know we got off to bad start with that scene in the ballroom.  But still. . .we've got a mission, right?  So, could we. . .I don't know. . .start over?"  she smiled, and stuck her hand out.  "Friends?"  
            There was an odd hesitancy in his blue-gray eyes and for a moment she had the horrible feeling he was going to just walk past her like she didn't exist, but then. . .  
            "Whatever," and he shook her hand.    
            "Right," she said brightly, for some reason suddenly giddily happy.  "So what you looking at?"  
            He gave her an odd look, then shrugged.  "The stars. . .they're brilliant tonight."  
            She laughed lightly, the pointed at an especially vivid burst of light almost directly above them.  "See that one?  They call that one 'The Knight'.  I used to always wonder about that when I was a kid, because it's not part of a constellation or anything."  
            Staring up at that star, hesitantly he said, in almost a whisper, "There's a very old story about that star."    
            He couldm't believe he was talking to her, she was Seifer's girl, and yet, there was still _something. . When she had looked at him. . .He had seen a face so familiar and dear to him. . ._How could he know that this was not his own feeling, but from a man whom he had been in a dream that was not a dream?  
            "Really?" there was surprised pleasure in her so-familiar voice, begging for him to tell her.  
            "Yeah. . .It goes something like this. . . " his voice was so quiet and subdued, that she had to strain to catch it.  "Once, so long ago that none alive remember it, an evil Sorceress did battle against a good Sorceress.  That was the beginning of the first Sorceress War, and it was waged across generations of normal Men.  However, there came a time where the good Sorceress was vanquished, and only the valiant efforts and death of her Knight allowed her to escape long enough that she might release her power to another, and not the evil Sorceress.  Grieving for the loss of her Knight, and mortally wounded, she stumbled onto two children; a girl and her younger brother.  She grieved that such power would pass to one so young, but unable to hold onto life any longer, she passed her powers onto the girl.  The girl of course was stunned, but marshalling her wits, she fled along with her younger brother."  He let the words wash over him, almost hearing the light girlish voice that had told him this tale so many times. . .  
            "The world was ravaged by the evil Sorceress, even as the girl grew in knowledge and power, and she roamed the world desperately searching for the one thing that would keep her human; her Knight.  Long and wide she searched, but no where did she find him.  Alas, she was found by the evil Sorceress, who had long coveted the power the old Sorceress had bequeathed to her.  The two battled, and the young Sorceress grew weary, for she had not the experience the evil Sorceress did.  Almost defeated, she despaired, and waited for the end.  The evil Sorceress laughed, and raised her hands, preparing the final attack.   It came, a spear of ice aimed at the young Sorceress' heart.  But. . ."  
            His voice faltered, and Rinoa almost bounced up and down, anxious to hear the end.  "But?"  
            "But. . .even as the spear came at her, she was pushed out of the way, by her younger brother, who was still only a child of ten.  She gave a great cry even as he fell, brought down by the evil Sorceress' awful power.  And she realized, that it all along, it had been her brother that had kept her from going mad with her unexpected power, that it had been _him_, even though he had only been a child, that had been her Knight.  Anguished, she faced the evil Sorceress, swearing that her Knight's sacrifice should not be in vain.  In fury and anguish, she smote the evil Sorceress unto death, until the other did pass her powers onto her, and died.  The girl was then caught up in this new power, and she might have gone mad then. . .but she saw the still body of her brother, lying in a pool of blood.  Sorely hurt, and grieving, she knelt over the body of her Knight.  "I shall not forget you lesson," was all she said.  "I cannot."  Afraid that one day she might without a visible sign, she caused a new star to be born in the heavens, a star to shine brightly through the darkness of the night, like he had through the darkness of her powers.  And that is why that star came to be known as "The Knight"."  
            "Oh. . .that's so sad," Rinoa choked, discreetly trying to hide her tears.  She cried at _anything;_ books, movies, anything at all.  She watched his face quietly, even as he gazed at the dark sky.  Once again, that slight smile was back, that cautiously happy expression, just like at the ball. . .  
            "I've never even heard a story remotely like that one, Squall.  Where did you hear it?"  
            "My sister used to tell it to me. . ."  His voice faltered at the end of that quick answer, and an oddly bewildered look crossed his face like dark stormclouds.  
            "Squall?" she stepped closer, and unknowingly reached out a hand to touch his arm.  "What's wrong?"  
            He flinched away from her touch, his confused blue eyes meeting hers.  "I. . .I. . ."  
            "Squall?" her tone was concerned, even as she looked up at him.  
            "I. . .don't have a sister. . ."  Only an incredulous whisper.  
            "Squall?"  
            Shaking his head, his normal expression sliding over his face like a mask, he pushed past her and went into the guestroom.

_Author's Note: Yeah, I know, sop sop sop.  That was so soppy, argh, I can't believe I wrote it.  The story about the star was crap.  Well, what can you expect when I'm writing under the influence of writer's block but decided to push on past it anyway? _


	5. Questions

Echoes of Time:  
Chapter 5: Questions.  
By Sephiroth 4000  
  
            He had not spoken to her since that night.  A week had come and passed; yet Squall had not spoken to her, since that night of relative openness.  He had not spoken to anyone.  
            It only lacked an hour until the parade started.  Already, Rinoa could hear the noise and bustle from outside, as revellers gathered.    
            She glanced up at the normally quiet clock, but today it was the loudest thing in the room.  That and the _click_ of Quistis' heels, as she paced up and down.  The SeeDs were utterly silent, composed.  She shivered despite herself, for each had a uniform blankness in their eyes, as if already. . .As if already the battle was engaged.  
            Quistis spun around, to face her erst while students.  "What the HELL are we doing?"  
            The leader of this mission said nothing, only regarded her with empty blue eyes.  
            "You've had practically NO field experience, and yet, we've been sent here!  The Headmaster must be mad, either that or this is some subtle feint on Garden's behalf, and we're the sacrifices!  I won't HAVE it. . ."  
            "Instructor."  His voice was calm, measured, and unbelievably cold.  "You are a SeeD.  SeeDs obey orders.  That is our. . .duty."  
            "_That_ is your duty?" Rinoa blurted, appalled.  "Even if those orders are stupid!?"  
            "That's our duty."  Zell was less cold, but his light voice was firm with resolve.  "We obey orders.  No matter what."  
            Silence.  
            "I agree with the Instructor. . .as much as I thought I never would."  Seifer drawled, his arms crossed against is chest, sky-blue eyes alight with amusement.  "It is our duty to follow orders, blah blah blah.  I've had that bullshit quoted at me from Day One since I entered Garden. And bullshit it is.  Pity you _boys_ take it so seriously."  
            "And what are we supposed to believe in?" Zell's voice was angry, with a sharp mocking edge to it.  "You're _romantic _dream?"  
            Seifer's eyes narrowed, and Rinoa sucked in her breath.  The younger blonde had scored, and both of them knew it.  
            "That's right." His voice was lethally soft.  "Believe in the dream.  It's better then fighting for something that you don't even understand, ne?  So I believe. . ._I_ am no mercenary, no matter what anyone says."  
            "It's time to go."  
            Aware of the startled gazes that shot toward him, Squall inclined his head towards the clock.  "It's time."  
  
            The gunshot cracked in silence.  Irvine held his breath; watched it soar over the crowd, heard it streak through the air-  
            Saw the Sorceress deflect it so very easily.  
            He turned to the two girls, eyes dark in dread.  "I. . .missed."  He prayed that he had missed, prayed with all his soul, because if he had missed it would only mean it was his fault, not that Sorceress was invulnerable, not that she was impossible to wound, that Squall and Seifer and Rinoa would succeed anyway.   
            Selphie shook her head.  "It was right on target.  It wasn't your fault."  
            His shoulders slumped.  A relief, it wasn't his fault, and yet. . .  
            Quistis looked around and snapped out her whip.  "Look out, we've got company!"  
  
            The gunshot had failed.    
            It didn't register at first to Seifer.    
            _The gunshot had failed.   
_            He shook his head, and plunged into the crowd, following Squall who was already well ahead, eyes intent on the parade float.  He could see the light flash off his rival's gunblade, as he used the flat to knock people out of the way. How chivalrous of him.  But it was only Galbadian soldiers, so. . .Seifer followed his example, aware of Rinoa's presence behind him.  Onto the Sorceress. . .and the dream.  He would save them all.  
  
            There was only now.    
            Squall's awareness had fallen away to just this; the fall and swing of his blade.  He leapt up to the float, and _ran;_ ran, gunblade singing in a two handed swing; that's right, strike for the head, don't look into those peculiar amber eyes. . .  
            The recoil from his gunblade as it struck her shields shuddered up his arm, even as a blast of –fire? Ice?- sent him flying.  He recovered in mere milliseconds, rolling to his feet, shaking his head to clear it.  Seifer and Rinoa had finally caught up.  
            "Seifer!" He yelled.  "Rough Divide!"  The blonde nodded at his choice of tactics, even as the two whirled, and struck the Sorceress from two sides, while Rinoa let loose her Blaster Edge.  
            It continued, all three just trying to wear away her shields, aware that time was slipping by, that her soldiers would be coming they only had a little time hurry hurry. . .This the most deadly dance of all, can't lose the rhythm, just dance, let your blade sing it's song of death. . .Not a dance anymore, too fast, too much, a rush, then back, waiting, circling. . .  
            He scored.  
            The gunblade sliced through her shield, even as he sent a wicked Blizzaga spell up and through the shining silver blade.  He saw her reel, even as he dodged out of the way of the counterblast, saw Seifer go in, Hyperion screaming though the air for blood, saw Rinoa's star slice a line across that ageless face. . .  
            Saw her fall back, smooth perfect features contorting into a look of pure rage, even as her arm came up, spirals of energy _surging_ down, forming into deadly, clear spears of ice.  Her eyes wideneing, she arched back. . .  
            And let them fly.  
            Squall spun; he could feel it slide across his back, uncomfortable close, but so well evaded it did not even cut the leather of his coat.  He could hear the dull _thunk!_ as Seifer knocked the spears soaring his way out of the air with Hyperion, to fall in fragments to the floor.  
            He spun out of the way.  Seifer shattered them.  
            But she. . .She didn't. . .There was no way for her to. . .  
            She simply _looked_ at him, at _him_, not Seifer, black liquid eyes narrowing in pain, but at the same time they were huge in her pale face.  Her hands clutched uselessly at the spear that had entered just below her breast.  She looked at him, as if he could tell her _why, _when in fact he had never known why. . .  
            Before she fell into darkness.  
  


_Author's Note: Heyla!  (Been reading too much Mercedes Lackey *groans, and slaps head.*) So, anyways, what did you think?  I've never really done a proper battle scene before, and  as so many people say, it's _hard._  Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, this whole section fell away with a thud from behind my writer's block.  I was Unstuck for once!  Yay! Did it make sense?  I was typing in a mad fit, anxious to get it all out before I dammed up again.  Thank you all for your reviews, especially Lady-Mage Firebreeze (you actually answered my question)._  
              
 


	6. Between Dream Memories and Pain

Echoes of Time  
Chapter 6: Between Dream Memories and Pain  
By Sephiroth 4000  
  
            Rinoa came to with a jolt, sheets a sweaty tangle around her.    
            Sunlight streamed through the quiet white room.  She seemed to be the only occupant; that is until she turned around, and saw the lean form of Irvine Kinneas slumped in a nearby chair.  The black brim of his cowboy hat had been pulled forward until it completely shielded his eyes from the bright rays of sun.  
            She cleared her throat with some difficulty; her thirst was rampant.  
            "Hey.  Awake at last huh?"  
            She nodded, and with a start clutched the place where the icy spear had pierced through her.  It was fine, though underneath the baggy hospital clothing she was wearing, she could feel tightly bound up bandages, though they were loose enough not to restrict her breathing.  
            "Where are we Irvine?  Where's Squall?  And Seifer?"  
            He shook his head slightly at her questions, expression slightly bemused.  "For the first one, we're at a high security prison.  D-district."  He swallowed for a moment, and then continued.  "As for where Squall and Seifer are, well, I don't know.  I know that Seifer and the others are together, but Squall was taken away.  Probably because he was our 'leader'.  Tell you the truth Rinoa, I think we're not in there because we're not SeeDs.  This Sorceress really seems to have a thing about them."  
            She blinked, and swallowed hard.  D-district. . .she had heard so many ominous rumours about it, living in Timber.  The original generation of activists in Timber had either been killed, or carted off here, along with murderers, rapists, and all other kinds . . .  
            "Irvine, what's gonna happen to us?"  
            He grimaced and looked at the floor.  "Rinoa. . .just get some more rest."  
  
            Distantly, he could feel the tug of chains on his bruised wrists.  Distantly he could feel the shocks of energy that had hurt so at first.  Distantly he could hear the voice of his torturer angrily demanding that he tell what SeeDs were.   
            Squall didn't know; Squall no longer cared.  The teenager was in a very different place now . . .A place that was vaguely familiar, and above all was comfort, safety and happiness . . .  
  
            "-you'll come and rescue me, won't yoo Uncle Laguna!"  
            "Aww, how can I not, Elle?"  
            The small girl giggled, and peeped up through her hair with a pair of bright brown eyes.    
            From behind the counter, bathed in soft sunlight, Raine looked, annoyed amusement sparkling in her blue-grey eyes.  "Really, Laguna, I wish you would speak proper English in front of Ellone.  You're teaching her bad habits!"  
            Laguna made a face at her, and as soon as her back turned, whispered to the little girl, "I got 'n twouble."  
            "Awwwww!"  
            They both burst out laughing, even as Raine gave an exasperated sigh of reluctant affection.  
            "Laguna?"  
            He turned at the sound of his name, lips widening into an incredulous grin at the sight of the slender man framed by the doorway.  "Kiros!  It's been a long time man!"  
            "Yeah, it's been a while, Laguna."  
            He couldn't stop grinning at the sight of his dark-skinned friend.  After the required introduction to Elle and Raine, he asked where the third in their trio was. "Hey where's Ward?"  
            Kiros crossed his arms, and looked away.  "You know with what happened with the Esthar soldiers?  Well, he never did regain his voice.  I think he's working as a janitor at D-district. . ."  
            Laguna frowned, vaguely disquieted at the thought of his friend; Ward, stubborn proud Ward who refused to accept a loan even from his friends, working as a janitor.  
            _"Squall!  Hey man, snap out of it!  Come on man!"  
            "He's really out of it. . .they've bashed him up so badly, just look at his face . . ."  
            "I think they broke a rib. We've got to bind it up."  
            "Right, Instructor."  
            _The dark haired man frowned, green eyes pensive.  Then he gave a short unexpected laugh.  
            Raine looked at him, head cocked inquisitively to the right.  "Laguna?  Everything okay?"  
            "Nah, everything's fine Raine.  It's just that. . .I think the faerie's are flying over us again."  
            Kiros grinned, white teeth flashing.  "You too?"  
            "Yup!"  Inexplicably happy, Laguna slung his arm around the other man's shoulders.  "With you and the faeries here my friend, patrolling today should be a piece of cake."  
            "Patrolling? Laguna. . ."  
  
            "Squall. . .Please. . .just wake up. . . .everything's gonna be okay. . .just wake up please. . ."  
            The voice was so quiet; he fancied he was imagining it.  It wasn't until he opened his eyes, to see the long strands of dark hair that shielded his face from all other view, that framed the pale face that trailed tears to fall on his face, that he knew that he wasn't dreaming.  As he woke, a myriad of pains flared into life along his body, a deep ache in his head and on his face, a long trail of agony along his spine, and the lighter stings around his wrists and ankles, where the manacles that had borne him up had dug deep scratches.  Bemusedly he thought it was a good thing that he had had a tetanus shot only last year.

"Squall. . .?"  Her voice was still faint, but vaguely disbelieving.  He simply looked up at the pale moon of her face, her eyes dark pools.  It was very dark, but then again SeeDs had exceptionally good night vision.  He could hear deep breathing from around him, as well as a few light snores.  Night.  
            "You're awake. . .?"  
            "Yeah." His voice was barely a whisper, but the sound of it made Rinoa so happy to hear, she had to restrain a sob, and fresh tears welled up.  She wiped them away with a quick swipe from the back of her hand.  
            "We couldn't. . .wake you up.  Cure spells don't seem to work here.  All we could do was patch you up as best as we could.  It's a pity all of our outer garments were taken away, we could've torn them up to make better bandages, but Seifer said he was glad he didn't have to rip up his trench coat, an-" she cut off abruptly, embarrassed to find herself babbling.    
            "And?" Through a fog of fatigue, some detached part of him wondered what the hell he was doing.  He _hated_ girls who gushed, as much as he disliked Instructor Trepe's probing questions.  But, here he was asking for more."  
            "And. . .nothing.  We bound you up as best as we could." She was glad it was dark; it hid her flush.  
            "Your wound." In the stillness, she could hear his subdued voice quite easily, yet. . .was there a slight tremor?  
            "I woke up in the Infirmary, and it was completely gone.  Irvine was with me.  I don't know where he is now, but I got pushed in with you guys.  I think that my da- never mind."  
            ". . . .so cold."  
            "It's all right.  We're all here around you; there wasn't much room to lie down anyway.  But we tried to steer clear of your wounds."  
            He remained silent, confused.  He was so very tired, and he just couldn't deal with himself and her right. Lids drooping over misted eyes, he continued to look at her face until he fell asleep.  
            Over in a far corner, surrounded by Raijin and Fujin, a pair of troubled sky blue eyes flicked open for a moment, and took in the sight of his rival being embraced by his- girlfriend?  Friend?  No, his _Princess_, tenderly – that was the only word for it - cradling Squall Leonhart's head on her lap. Seifer could only look away, and wish dully to wake.  
  
            Their leader spoke through torn lips.  "Selphie, I want you to call in the guard from outside.  Probably two will come in.  I'm going to be lying on the floor, 'unconscious' still.  The rest of you should crowd around me.  When whoever bends down to check, I'll break his neck.  Selphie, disarm the other guy; you'll probably be the closest.  Then, one of you will have to kill him, or knock him out: I don't care which."  
            His eyes were icy cold, and the normal tone of his words only made them worse.  Involuntarily, Rinoa wrapped her arms around her, face blanching white.  To speak so casually of killing someone. . .even _Seifer_ didn't speak so blithely of it, proud of his swordsmanship as he was.  But they had no weapons here, and their only chance was that the guards believed that they were helpless without their deadly weapons.  They hadn't counted on Garden's extensive training which included hand-to-hand combat.    
            Squall gingerly settled himself against the rough steel floor, doing his best to lie slackly.  Selphie walked over to the door, bare feet making no noise at all.  Their shoes, weapons and outer garments had all been taken away when they had been taken in, still only semi-conscious from the debacle at the parade.    
            The petite girl banged surprisingly hard against the solid iron door.  "Please!" she shrieked, managing to sound as if on the edge of hysteria.  "Please, open up, Squall _still _hasn't woken up, I think you killed him!  Please, please, please, just open the door. . .please, just help him. . ."  She sobbed quite realistically.    
            The door slid open, admitting a grizzled older guard, and a young one with a hard look in his eyes.    
            "If you're trying anything. . ." the young one sneered, swinging his truncheon meaningfully.    
            The elder shook his head.  "Calm down missy," he said gruffly.  It was hard, they were just _kids. . ._  
            The younger pushed through the other teenagers, and knelt down to look at the unconscious boy.  
            Squall could feel the slight wind from his bad breath, the shadow blocking the light.  His eyes shot open wide, and his slender hands grabbed the man's neck and twisted it around with a horrifying _crack._    
            Face regretful, Selphie kicked the laser out of the grip of other man, the one that had seemed sort of nice.  As he turned toward her in astonishment, she kneed him hard in the stomach, then jumped, and kicked him solidly in the head.  He crashed into the wall hard, and slumped down leaving an awful crimson stain.  The small girl shook her head, brown hair swinging; she hoped that he would be okay.  
            "Good work," Squall said briefly as he clambered to his feet.  "Move!"  
            Locking the door behind them, they ran quietly down the stairs, Zell guiding them from his memories as "Ward."  Eventually they found the guardroom, and stopped.  
            "Weapons. . .fancy. . .SeeD's. . .not so full of themse. . .ha HA!"   They could only make out a few words of the raucous conversation inside, and peering through the crack of the partially opened door, Squall could see two of the guards _playing_ with Lionheart and Hyperion.  Slate blue eyes narrowed, and without another thought, he kicked the door open wide, and charged them.    
            They were so ineptly trained, their uniforms proclaiming them not of the Galbadian army, but mere trainees, that they actually _dropped_ the weapons.  Squall had knocked the two of them out before either could yell for help.  Calmly, he wiped Lionheart clean of their fingerprints, and buckled it back onto his hip. After he tossed Hyperion to Seifer – hearing his rival's snort of disgust at it's condition- he walked to the far wall, took down his coat and pulled it on stiffly, and sat to buckle his boots on.  
            The others followed suit, and soon they were fully geared.  Their spells might not work here, but the medicines did, and after taking a few, Squall's head was much clearer.  
            "Let's go." He said.  As luck would have it, the idiots running this prison had had the _maps_ stored in this room.  The lock was laughably easy to pick. Lunacy.  The Galbadian Army just wasn't as capable as SeeD.  Then again, no army was.  
  
            It felt like they had been running down these spiralling stairs forever.  Down and down and down.  Peering off down the hollow centre of the building, the ground spun dizzyingly far away.  But what choice did they have?  There was an elevator at the top, Zell told them, but to reach the top was to climb as many stairs as it took to reach the bottom.  Besides, using the elevator might alert that there were prisoners on the loose.  The guards that they did encounter were efficiently dispatched, and locked into cells with the key cards on their waists.  
            At last, they had reached the bottom.  His side felt like it was on fire; Squall was dimly aware that he had a death grip on it.  His rib most likely wasn't broken; just fractured.  It hurt like bloody hell though.  
            The entrance was barred completely shut, computer controlled locks built into every part of it.  Fortunately, a large computer terminal glowed beckoningly only a few meters away.  Zell stepped up to it, and began to rapidly flick through and type.  He let out an exclamation, just before the alarm bells rang out, deafeningly loud.  Above that, the computer issued a warning.  
            "Alert.  Alert.  Intruders on the base level.  Alert.  Alert.  All Galbadian soldiers, alert, there are intruders on the base level."  
            Seifer swore vividly, clamping his gloved hands over his ears.  "Good one Chicken-Wuss!"  
            Zell yelled back furiously, his fair skin flushing a painful red.  "It's not my fault they changed some of the codes since Ward's time!  What _else _could we do?"  Even now, he typed furiously, trying Seifer supposed, to still get the doors open.  Pathetic.  He really shouldn't have expected anything else from Chicken-Wuss, and being led by _Squall_ of all people, he should have known that this would fail-  
            The doors slid open.   
            Zell raised and shook his fists at it in glee.  'Oh baby! C'mon guys, let's get. . .go. . .ing. . ."  
            His voice trailed off, even as everyone froze.    
            The tunnel leading to outside filled with a dusky purple mist, carrying with it a subtle smell.  The air seemed to grow heavier, time seemed to slow down.  Even the alarm blaring so harshly only a moment ago seemed removed a distance, slow, silent.  It grew stronger, and a shadowy figure appeared from deep within the mist.  It grew more distinct, and the mist cleared away.  Seifer shook his head; he couldn't think, couldn't move, could only watch. . .  
            She was slender, and her frame was slight.  It wasn't her body that was so daunting, it was the tangible aura of terrible power around her.  Ebony black hair cascaded down beyond her waist, and as she whirled 'round, it swung in a circle, echoing the flow of her dress.  She spread her arms wide, and lifting her head laughed.  Seifer could hardly breathe; the sound seemed to drown everything, he was drowning in a _sound_ it wasn't possible, he couldn't do _anything. . ._  
            Slowly, slowly, she lowered her arms, and looked at them, cold amusement shining from those terrible golden eyes.  In a husky, oddly formal, yet mocking tone of voice, she asked them, "Where are you going, my children?"  
  
  
  
  
_Author's Note: Argh!  Don't kill me!  I didn't mean to leave it on a cliffhanger, truly I didn't!  It just sort of happened that way.  You might think that this is a Squinoa (argh, I hate that word, Squinoa, why can't people call them Rialls?  It sounds so much less. . .I don't know. . .then Squinoa. . .)and yes, it is one, because I feel that Squall and Rinoa do belong to one another, as ordained by the great Squaresoft gods. However, it is also _sort of _a Rinoa/Seifer fic, as you will see in the next chapter.  No she _does not_ end up with both of them!  Ew!  I'd never make Squall share.  Heeheee.  And I am guilty of being a Mercedes Lackey fan; my brother groans every single time he sees me reading one of her books.  Who thought the ending of "Burning Brightly" sucked, while the end of "Magic's Price" was perfect?  Burning Brightly was the first ML book I ever read, and I was so frustrated by the ending that I flung it across my room, and then apologised to it.  ^_^.  I also like the SERRAted edge series, but there doesn't seem to be any fanfiction on it . . .Does anyone know where I can find a copy of "By the Sword"?  And why are all the cool characters _shaych_?  Vanyel, Tylendel (well, they are lifebonded, one would expect to be but), Firesong . . .I think the only cool character that isn't is Darkwind!  And don't even _mention_ Darian or Karal, Darian annoys me half the time, and Karal about a quarter of the time.  Oh dear, most of this Author's Note has turned into a rant about Mercedes' Lackey.  Well, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!  PLEASE!!!!!! And thanks for your kind reviews.  You should be happy, I just updated only two days ago, and here I am updating again.  Well, hopefully I won't get stuck.  Until the next chapter. . ._  
  
  
            


	7. While the Sky Wept

Echoes of Time  
Chapter 7: While the Sky Wept  
By Sephiroth 4000  
  
            Dread rose up within her, and Rinoa could scarcely breathe.  For a minute, she could _feel_ the ice spear sinking into her body again, a numbness spreading out from it, freezing her body even as she fell, golden eyes laughing at her plight.  The same golden eyes were here, even as the Sorceress Edea laughed and laughed.  
            Dimly she was aware of the sound, but she couldn't breathe. . .not with those eyes looking at her, tendrils of power curling around her vulnerable mind, testing, probing. . .and an overall satisfaction of _something_ having been found about her. . .  
            And then a dark clad body stepped squarely in front of her, blocking the Sorceress' line of vision.  She swayed, and would have fell, but Seifer caught her.  She could vaguely hear him importuning her to tell him what was happening, what was wrong?  But she couldn't answer, all she could do was shiver, even as _he_ protected her.  
  
            _She must be protected._  His thoughts were for once utterly calm and clear, even as he put himself between the two women, drawing Lionheart with a steely hiss.  Very deliberately, he flicked the safety off , and cocked the trigger with an audible _click._    
            The Sorceress simply looked at him, head tilted to one side, a sly smile playing around her dark lips.    
            "Who are you?" Squall asked.  
            She closed her eyes for a moment, expression sad and resigned, yet when she opened her eyes, it changed back to as it had been before; cruel and slightly mocking.  "Why, don't you know me Squall?  I know each of you very well. Don't you remember me?"  
            Her stare bored into his eyes relentlessly, and he shook his head, eyes narrowing, memories surging back to his mind in a flood.  "You. . ."  
            "I don't believe it!" Quistis hissed, cornflower blue eyes blazing.  "Not her!  You are NOT Matron!"  
            But her denial fell flat, and only seemed to seal the truth of it.  Matron. . .Edea.  
            Squall lunged forward then, blade coming up in a swift flashing arc.  He could feel his anger running through him like wildfire, even though his expression could have been chiseled from ice.  He could feel fear tightening the back of his throat, for she did not even look hurt from the parade.  There was no way he could beat her, but he no longer cared.   The sight of her face, and the remembrace. . ._Matron_ had flung that spear at Rinoa, Matron had ordered his tortue, Matron had done this. . .Tears burned in his eyes, but he fought on grimly, entirely unaware of them.  
  
            "Squall!"  A simultaneous cry came from three mouths, and then all six children of Garden nodded at each other, and flung themselves into battle.  "Wind and rain!"  Seifer yelled, and then headed straight in, circling wildly around his target, being the 'wind' with Zell and Raijin, while the girls struck forward in a spearhead formation, being the 'rain'.    
            A bright blue screen of light flashed up around the Sorceress, and for a moment she seemed dazed.  It flickered wildly, wavering, and dissipated into blue sparks as soon as they struck out at it.  Momentum carried them right through, and Edea staggered back, dark eyes wide, her face bloodless.  
            Squall lurched away, his mind refusing to believe  his eyes.  _Dark eyes. . ._Matron had dark eyes.  But before he could say anything, even if he could have. . .  
            The sharp _crack_ of a gunshot.  
            Matron fell.  
            She hit the floor hard, skidding away from them, fragile body crumpling.  Blood trailed behind her, from where Irvine had marked her.  She had been hit somewhere on the body, black eyes narrowing then widening in agony.  As she came to a stop, she simply stretched out a hand, despairing even as a pain swept through her. . .  
            Power and knowledge swept out from her fallen body, a pure white light that arced away from her, to another fallen figure.  
            The girl in light blue.  
            Rinoa shuddered, a cry springing to her lips, even as millenia of knowledge swept into her.  Will she nil she, she could not stop it, and the flood of information threatened to carry her away.  But she became aware of another, steadfastly anchoring her, even as her name sprang from his lips.  
            "RINOA!"  
            She was swept away, not into the terrible shining light of her own power, but into blessed darkness.  
  
            Irvine swiftly reloaded his gun after the first shot; but something was wrong. . .The Sorceress fell, and a strange white light came from her to consume Rinoa's fallen form. . .But there was _no_ time left, dammit!  He yelled, trying to drive the urgency into his words.  "This place is being buried into the sand!  We need to get into the elevator and to the roof _immediately!"_  
            Needless to say, this got their attention.  Squall snapped out of his stupor, and pushed past his comrades, scooping Rinoa's light body up, and sprinting for the elevator.  They all followed suit, and Irvine hit the button that had held the machine stationary while he had gone looking for his friends.  It sped up, carrying them swiftly to safety.    
            Selphie turned to him, green eyes wide with indignation and fear.  "Squall!  What. . .what about _Matron?  _We just left her there she-"  
            "It take more then that to kill a Sorceress," he said coldly.  "She'll get out somehow, Selphie.  I know it."  
            But he didn't think to question how he knew.  
  
            The sun set behind the dark stormclouds.  Rain sleeted down, cold, gentle, sending icy fingers down his back as it slid down under his clothes.  
            He sat, leaning against the prison's chilly metal walls.  Only about ten meters of the massive building remained above the ground.  
            He could hear the others talking to one another in subdued voices.  It had ever been like this at the orphanage; he had ever been alone.  Except for those few years when _she_ had been there. . .  
            Squall buried his head in his arms.  All the loss that he had somehow forgotten had come back with the rush of memories.  Sis. . .I did it.  I became a SeeD.  But you still haven't come. . .I haven't seen you in so long.  I tried my very best. . .Where are you?  
            Darkness fell, and he remained, just a huddled shadow in the rain.  
  
            The rain sluiced down endlessly, and a small boy lifted his head, gazing at the clouded weeping sky.  A few crumbling columns sheltered him.  The orphange was fairly well kept, but the building had been a complete ruin when Edea Kramer had first come, a remnant of a former civilization.  Parts of it weren't worth fixing up.    
            Drops of water rolled down the boy's face, soaking his thick brown hair into stringy locks.  It straggled over his face, and some part of him was glad it was raining.  
            When it rained, no one could see if you were crying.  
            Sis had been gone for two days.  
            She had disappeared on a day of sunshine, with a fair wind blowing from the west, sending small fluffs of clouds scudding across the deep blue arch of the heavens.  It should have been a day like today when she disappeared, a day of gloom and darkness.  
            Edea refused to answer his questions, only turning them back at him, laughing, or otherwise ignoring them.  He didn't care anymore.  Sis must of asked her. . .must of made Matron promise not to tell him.  That was why Matron wouldn't; Matron always told the truth, and never ever broke a promise.  
            For a moment his heart bled, even as he desperately scrambled to find another reason.  But none of them fit, none of them felt quite as right. Sis hated him.  Sis didn't want to be with him.  
            "I'm trying. . .I'm sorry Sis.  I'll do better, I swear.  And maybe one day. . . I'll see you again."  
  
            _Maybe one day. . .I'll see you again Squall. . ._  
            Someone was shaking him awake.  He opened his eyes, then immediately squinted against the bright glare of the sun hitting the sand.    
            "SQUALL, COME.  TIME, GO."  
            Fujin.  
            He nodded, then strode off.  They had found cars stored at the very top of the prison, and would drive.  Their was only enough fuel to get back to Deling however.  From there, somehow, they would find a way back to Garden.  Back to home.  
  
            Something had happened.    
            Deling City resounded with the sound of celebration.    
            As they got out, Seifer caught the arm of a girl, who was dancing in the street, whooping exuberantly with her friends.  Flowers had been plaited into her long hair.  
            "What's going on?" he yelled over the din.  
            She shouted back at him,  "Haven't you heard?  Our Lady has won a mighty victory!  Garden has been crushed!  Trabia has fallen. Balamb has been annihilated – they were squabbling among themselves even as the missiles descended on them!  And Galbadia has been taken as the seat of Our Lady herself!  The last of the cursed SeeDs are being hunted down this very moment!"  She spun away, laughing.  
            The SeeDs looked at one another in mute disbelief.  
  
            In the end, there was really only one place for them to go.  
            It galled Squall bitterly, but Rinoa was his daughter, they had all managed to figure that out during the week at the General's mansion.  And he had conspired with Garden.  If they were caught, he too would be caught.    
            He rapped sharply on the front door.  It swung open after an interval, the General himself.  He looked as if he had aged years in days, and there was a defeated weariness in his eyes.  Whatever he had been about to say died on his lips as he beheld his still unconcious daughter, lying limply in Seifer's arms.  
  
_Author's Note: Was this chapter a little disjointed to you?  It feels a bit disjointed to me. . .WAH!  Oh well, this is sort of an odd chapter that almost wrote itself.  I intended more stuff to happen, but then the question of what would happen once they all got their memories back cropped up.  I mean, I had to have them recognise Edea now, but I never really thought about it until I was writing.  Okay, the _next_ chapter, should show why I think this fic is vaguely Rinoa/Seifer as well as Rinoa/Squall. Oh and what did you think of the battle formations? It's a bit silly to have them attacking one at a time like in the game, isn't it?  Ja ne!_


	8. Knights

Echoes of Time  
Chapter 8: Knights  
By Sephiroth 4000  
  
Sweat trickled down the side of his pale face, even as he hunched his shoulders. Zell absent mindedly swiped at the drop of sticky moisture, roughly gloved hands brushing the sensitive skin around his tattoo. Although it was probably only his imagination, the tattoo always seemed to throb a little, and suddenly become rather itchy whenever he was nervous. He raked a hand through his already disheveled blonde hair.  
From the other side of the walls, he could hear the sharp footfalls of booted feet, and the orderly murmur of voices. General Caraway had hurriedly woken them up this morning, shoving the SeeDs into a secret passageway which smelled like it led to the sewers. Ick.  
And everyone else looked so damn calm. Oh sure, Selphie was kind of clenching her small hands, a half frown on her usually cheerful face. Sure, Irvine was idly fiddling with his cowboy hat. And yeah, Instructor Trepe was biting her lip. Yeah, Squall looked like he was a statue more then ever. And Seifer wasn't smirking for a change. No doubt he was worried about Rinoa. Raijin and Fujin were the only ones who were as inscrutable as ever; no doubt they trusted Seifer to make everything right.   
Bah!   
Not _one_ of them looked like they wanted to just scream in frustration. Only he couldn't that would let those searching Galbadian soldiers find them, and if they did, all of them would be in deep shit. Zell knew that all too well. All of them were SeeDs, but they were only eight people, and could be overwhelmed by sheer numbers, like at the thrice damned parade. But even when he had been little, he hated the necessity of having to hide from a golden haired nemesis, always sneaking, always hiding. He had liked the feeling the training at Garden had given him, a feeling of competence, that he could defend himself, he was one of the best.  
Only. . .It didn't mean anything anymore. Garden had been utterly destroyed. The Headmaster, the Garden Masters, the Triple Triad obsessives that hung around the quad challenging _everyone. . _Even that cute girl he had asked out just before leaving for his first mission. They were all. . .dead.   
And it was back to hiding.  
He would have sighed, but his throat had tightened up too much. Instead, he simply rested his head on his arms, shivering.   
The passageway entrance swung open with a groan. Zell's gaze shot up, and he was immensely relieved that it was only General Caraway. "They're gone?" he blurted out.  
The General nodded. He looked utterly exhausted. "They're gone."  
  
She was drowning. Drowning in a white silence, lost in the overwhelming power of a Sorceress. She struggled, constantly, despairing, but the only thing that kept her going. . .  
Was the memory of a pair of blue eyes.  
She could see him. She could _feel_ him, trying to reach out to her, straining to keep her with him. And sometimes. . .  
Sometimes she could feel their minds touch. And she would almost awaken.  
But then a wave of knowledge would break over her, and she would once again be drowning, helpless, her mind unable to cope with this terrible power.  
  
It was always at night when he visited her.  
And he always took pains to make sure no one saw him go to the room where she slept, by the simple expedient of going when everyone else had gone to bed. It wasn't like he wanted to really _do_ anything. . .Seifer had mocked him about 'coming into puberty', but the truth was the onset of puberty simply hadn't hit Squall very hard. Sure he had had 'uncomfortable' moments, but that was it.   
It simply took more then a body to interest him. And while Rinoa was attractive in her own way, that beauty was diminished when her spirit wasn't there in the sparkling black eyes, in the careless toss of her hair.   
Idiot.  
He had _never_ mooned over a girl in his entire life. Anymore of this and he would start to sound like one of Instructor Trepe's fan group, only about Rinoa.   
He shook his head, bangs falling into his face. He simply watched her in the moonlight, reminded of the events of the past week, about what had happened in D-District. Not the torture. His mind shied away from that, to be dealt with later. No. . .what had happened _after_ his torture, when he had first regained consciousness. It happened whenever he was around her, Squall finally admitted to himself, even as he inwardly rebelled. He. . .He couldn't _trust_. . .not after _her. . ._Trusting. . .even just _being_ with a person everyday, laughing with them, sharing your life with them even a little. . .It simply hurt too much when you remembered that there was somebody you had loved with your whole being, and that they were gone. . .  
  
_You're gone. . .  
  
_ _And. . .I. . .I want to protect you. . .But I don't know if I'm worthy. . .I can't. . .I just can't. . .  
  
_ _I've known you for so little time._  
  
_Am I supposed to trust you? Rely on you?  
  
_ _No. You can't rely on anyone but yourself.  
  
_ _No one. . .Not even you._  
  
A soft rustle of covers, and the clearing of a dry throat. He didn't dare look at her, he couldn't bear to hope at all. . .And then, "S. . .Squall?" Her voice was soft, raspy, and painful. But oh, so welcome to hear.  
His eyes slowly rose to her face. They were widened, pupils dilated, his eyes were black pools with only a thin rim of grey. Other then that, he gave no sign of his worry, his shock, but it was enough. On his usually silent face, it was enough.  
She smiled at him.  
  
Rinoa felt cleansed. Refreshed. Everything was going to be okay.  
It was amazing what a shower could do for her spirits.  
She raked a hand through her damp hair, then combed it dry with the hairdryer. She studied her reflection critically.  
Never fat, the week she had been asleep (more like in a coma) hadn't helped her any. Now, she had to admit to herself, she looked anorexic. Her shoulder muscles had wasted away, ribs poked out from her waist, and her waist itself was thinner then she had seen it in years. Being this. . .bony was scary.   
But now she was clean, she was really, really hungry.   
Exiting the bathroom, accompanied by the blast of steam that escaped when she opened the door, Rinoa entered the living room.   
"GOD! You scared me so damn much!" With a shout, Seifer swept her up, and swung her around in a circle. She laughed weakly, even as he embraced her fiercely. His _radiated_ warmth, and she hugged him back. Despite his faults, (namely his overweening arrogance) she knew Seifer did care for her.   
But as a friend? Or a girlfriend?  
Why would it _matter_ anyway?  
She gently disentangled herself from him. "Seifer? I'm sorry. . .but I'm starving!"  
He laughed, and from behind him, she could hear other people laugh too, even as she saw their beaming faces over Seifer's broad shoulder. Raijin, Fujin, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Irvine. . .they were all grinning, and they all seemed genuinely pleased to see her well. She couldn't help the surge of sudden feeling she felt for them. She hadn't known them very long, but she had a feeling that in them she had found life long friends.  
And then she saw Squall. He was steadfastly avoiding looking at her, gaze trained down. As usual.   
She shrugged off the odd feeling of concern he always summoned to her, and instead let her friends lead her to the well stocked kitchen.  
  
The recently fed girl sighed and stretched blissfully.  
They had retired back to the living room, and Selphie and Quistis were filling her in on what had happened. Their news was grave, but she couldn't help but feel happy.  
"I'm really sorry," was she could say, rather lamely. How could she commiserate with them, though? Well yeah, your home's blown up, everyone you know is probably dead. . .hey wanna go back and stir up more rebellion in Timber?  
Quistis shook her head. "It's okay." Blue eyes met with black, and both girls smiled. Rinoa gave the two SeeDs hands a gentle squeeze. "So what now?"  
"Actually. . ." Seifer's deep voice broke in, uncharacteristically hesitant. "I. . .wanted to talk to you about that."  
"Seifer?" she asked, automatically standing in deference to his grave tone.   
He paused for a moment, searching her face. And then knelt down in front of her.  
"Seifer!?"  
"Look. . .Rin, I know that. . .you're a Sorceress now, right?"  
As much as she shied away from that fact, as much as something inside her screamed at her that it wasn't possible, she couldn't deny the power inside her. "Yeah."  
"I know. . .that things are probably going to be tough for you. . .It's in enough books how hard it is to master Sorceress power. But yet. . .Rinoa, I. . .care about you. And, I _know_ you care about me."  
The cockiness of his last statement didn't offend her. It more made her laugh rather fondly. Arrogant, he was always so arrogant, even when he was uncertain.  
"What I'm trying to say to you. . .I want to protect you always. I think, somehow, some part of me has _known _that I would need to protect you one day. . .What I'm asking you is. . .Rinoa, will you have me as your Knight?"  
She stilled in shock. _Seifer. _ Her smile froze fixedly on her face. A numbness spread throughout her. . ._Hyne. . .How can I tell him no? I can't!  
_ She looked down at Seifer's earnest face, devotion shining from summer sky blue eyes. And beyond, across the room, Squall Leonhart looked at her, head up, gloves straining over his fisted hands, face utterly cold, wintry grey eyes boring into her. Pleading with her not to. . .don't. . .  
The words came leadenly. She knew they would hurt, and her heart beat within her breast slowly, painfully.  
"Yes Seifer. I accept you as my Knight."  
  
_Author's Note: ARGH! That didn't turn out right! I think I must have seen that scene between Rinoa and Seifer a gazillion times, only it ended up. . .odd. Eh well . . .Hmm. . .next chapter should be focusing on SQUALL and his Sorceress. Ja ne!_


	9. Loss

Echoes of Time  
Chapter 9: Loss  
By Sephiroth 4000  
  
            A power blackout.   The weather was so different here. . .Before lightning had flashed, but there was no thunder, and no rain, and most of all, no wind.    
            Fujin stared out blindly at the darkened city, blue coat draped over one arm.  Despite the inclement weather it was humid, and unbearably hot.    
            Dwelling on the weather helped her not think about everything that had happened today.    
            _Seifer. . .what have you done?_  
            Sworn to a Sorceress. . .His dreams had finally come true.  Seifer had looked so very happy, but Rinoa, she hadn't looked happy at all.  
            Rage burned in her throat.  In fact, the frail dark haired girl had looked as if trapped into a corner.  Seifer had been so _happy,_ and Rinoa looked like she wanted to spurn his gift, his loyalty, his. . .  
            Love.  
            Her lips shaped the word.    
            Love.  
            She didn't love him like that.  Not at all like that.  And it sure as hell wasn't a sisterly love. . .  
            No, Fujin loved Seifer, simply because he was so alien to her.  A creature of sun, light, and hopeless dreams.  She loved him because despite that the world was so hard, so cruel, he still clung fast to his his ideals.    
            She loved him because all of her dreams had died a long time ago.  
            "Hey."  
            Raijin.    
            "Don't be upset ya know?  It's his day. . .So don't be upset, Fuu-sama.  Ya gotta smile for him. . .He's too happy for us to ruin it for him."  
            Changing the subject quickly, she remarked, "SQUALL, FACE, SEE?"  
            Raijin understood.  He always did.  "Yeah, Squall didn't seem to happy 'bout the whole Knight thing. . .Wonder why?"  
            Fujin simply shook her head, not smiling, marveling at what a beautiful face could do.  "BEAUTIFUL."  
            He nodded.  "She is kinda. . .But she's ordinary!" he declared loyally.  "Not like you Fuu. . ."  
            Not like you.  He only meant to comfort her, but the fact that Seifer had chosen someone entirely unlike her. . .Someone who lived bravely, displaying their emotions wholly, instead of hiding behind frozen words. . .Someone who was normal, but special at the same time.  
            Not like you.  
            "Fujin, Raijin?  Where you been?"  His voice was slightly annoyed, and both posse members turned as one to regard their leader.  
            "C'mon guys.  Let's go back inside.  It's dangerous for any of us to be seen outside here."  
            Fujin forced herself to nod, and lead the way back to the mansion.  Love.  It was such a _stupid _thing.    
            Outside, the rain began to fall.    
  
            She found him in the rain.  
            Lightning once against flashed against the southern sky, the rain sleeting down relentlessly.  She was soaked the moment she stepped out onto the balcony.    
            He stood like a statue at the far end, jacket pooled at his feet, boots discarded just under the overhang.  Brown hair darkened to almost black in the water, and hung down in thick locks to cling to his pale face.  Shadowed blue eyes swung her way, then back to contemplate the stormy sky.    
            "Squall?"  Her voice wavered a little, and she inwardly cursed her lack of self control.  
            "What is it."  His words are flat, telling her to go away, he doesn't want to see her, not after. . .not after everything.  
            "Squall. . .I. . ."  Words failed her, and she bent her head, coal black hair falling in sodden strands to conceal her face.    
            He turned at that moment, almost against his will.  "What do you want from me."  
            She raised her despairing eyes to him.  "I. . .had to Squall."  
            His blank expression did not change one whit, but after a while he looked away once again.  "It must have been easy. . ." he said almost wistfully to the dying clouds.    
            She caustiously was drawn closer to him.  "Easy?"  
            "To choose.  Seifer. . .Seifer's always had his dream. . .Me?  What do I fight for. . .Nothing. . ..There's absolutely nothing to fight for.  Stupid isn't it?  But. . .what else am I supposed do. . .if I don't fight. . .It's who I am. . .It's _all _I am. . .I'm _nothing_ if I don't fight. . ."  
            He would have never said anything so personal, except he _knew_, the instant she had been born a Sorceress, that the tentative half formed bond between them had somehow solidified into something else, something deeper, and more meaningful then mere love.  He didn't have to guard his thoughts anymore; the worst had already happened.  He had reached the bottom, because she had rejected him, despite _knowing_ him, mind and soul.  
            She had her hands clamped over her mouth, eyes narrowed in empathic pain, her entire body hunched against the force of his despair.  And through her tears, tears that faded away in rain, she managed to choke out some words.  "He. . .He needs it _so, _Squall.  If I had rejected him. . .he would have died. . .But y-you. . .You don't care. . .You're strong. . .even though I. . .I. . " Her resolve broke, and despite herself, she fled from him, eyes rimmed with stinging tears.    
            She ran away from him.  
            His mask of unfeeling shattered, as he watched her flee for but a single moment, then looked away, biting his lip, in a childish reaction to stop the tears clouding his grey eyes.  He blinked hard, and resumed his study of the sky, though his vision was still obscured.  
            And then he heard it.  
            The single low gentle laugh, that somehow made all his sorrows trivial and unimportant.  A laugh that had comforted him through childhood, as he ran to her with childish scrapes and quarrels.    
            The boy in him made Squall turn slowly around, vivid grey eyes wide and disbelieving.  She stood in the rain, which in some mysterious way did not touch her.  Amber eyes simply watched him comfortingly, hands folded at her waist, head tilted slightly to one side, smiling at him.  And her soft voice, whispering gently from barely parted lips, quieter then the sound of the falling rain.  
            "Poor boy. . .Poor lost little boy. . ."  
            Confusion rose up inside him.  Something was screaming that this was wrong; he wasn't a boy. . .he was. . .  
            _It's all so unimportant now.  
_            Yes.  
            "Can you help me find her Squall?"  
            So gentle. . .Matron. . .  
            "Can you help me find Sis?  I have to find Sis, Squall.  Then we'll all be together again."  
            _Together.  Sis. . .Will I ever see yoo again?    
_            He took a wondering step towards her.  His eyes were lost in amber gold depths, even as she extended her hand.    
            Slowly, slowly, she drew him around the corner, to the swirling purple haze of the portal.    
            And just like that, he was gone.  
  
            Down below, inside her bedroom, Rinoa slowly, disbelievingly, raised her face from her hands, then bolted back up to the balcony.  
  
            _Author's Note: Argh!  Sap, sap and more sap!  I cannot believe I wrote something so indescribably soppy, but there you go.  FF8 was soppy anyway, I guess.  R&R please!  Arigato.  Oh, and BTW, not that any of you are interested, Drizzt Do'Urden is the best.  (I've been reading the books again.) ^_^ Drizzt rules! And I don't like Wulfgar very much, except when Drizzt is teaching him a lesson.  Yes. . .I think I'll just shut up now.    _  
  
  
 


End file.
